Indiana Jones and the Pharaoh's Blood
by Boss-Nass
Summary: When Eden Sahar is found dead on trip to Egypt, her daughter, Rhegan Sahar, is eager to find the reason of her death. But after finding out about her mom's old life, Rhegan is flung into a world of adventure alongside her mother's old friend, Henry Jones.
1. Prologue

My boots sunk into the sand with each step, and it got harder to see. My body temperature fluctuated from hot to cold, trying to balance itself out between the freezing of the night and the sweat that I was building up. I debated on looking behind me, but was afraid I would loose my footing if I did. Finally, I could see buildings and knew that I was headed for the temple – somewhere to hide. I had a map, too, and those crooks didn't. There was no moon out that night, so I relied on my senses to tell me where I was. From what I could make out in the dark, I was running down the Avenue of Sphinxes. It amazed me to see what all was left of the temple; once, hundreds of sphinxes once lined the road. My run started to slow, and I could hear the men yelling behind me. I knew that they could not see me; it was much too dark. I pushed myself further.

_Come on! _I said to myself, but my body would not listen. With all the energy drained out of me, I collapsed.

My chin was first to hit the stone, and I winced as my teeth dug into my tongue. A warm trickle of blood ran down my chin and spilled into the sand. I could not see anything through my thick hair, but the last thing I heard before the black out was the thudding of heavy boots as the two men gathered around me.


	2. Journal of Secrets

Rhegan sat back in her mother's chair and sniffed in the musty air. It smelt like stale old books. Nothing new, though. For as long as she could remember, this room always stayed the same. Her mother kept everything the exact way it was since they had moved to America after her father had died. Not a thing out of place. She got up out of the chair and ran her fingers along the rows of books. Long bookshelves lined the only two walls that weren't either occupied by a door or windows, and everywhere else was either an old painting or a photograph of one of her mother's finds at a dig site. Covering the floor was a rug that had been there even before they had moved in – the previous owners said that it was there when they moved in, too – and had stayed there ever since. Rhegan shut her eyes and pictured her mother back in her desk, glasses on the brink of her nose and fingers flying furiously across the type writer. But, everything was gone in an instant as she opened her eyes back up. There was a knock on the door and Rhegan spun around to meet the face of one of the furniture-movers.

"When can we start in here, ma'am?" He asked, leaning halfway in the room and half way out. Rhegan smiled a bit and shook her head.

"Just give me a few more minutes." She said in one quick breath, and waited until the stranger had walked off to move. She still wasn't done putting everything into boxes – all of the books were gone, yes, but the contents of her mother's desk were still in their place.

Sighing, Rhegan sat back into her mother's desk chair and tried to open the bottom drawer. Locked. _Hmm… maybe…_

The African beauty took the skeleton key she had found in the attic out of her dress pocket and ran her thumb over the teeth. It was golden and large – at least fifty years old. Gently, Rhegan put the key into the lock and turned it. She smiled, satisfied, as the drawer drifted open, but frowned when there was nothing in it but a small, leather book. Curious, she reached into the deep drawer and pulled out the book. Reflecting in the light were large metallic symbols that ran across the black leather covering the small book. The writing was Swahili Arabic, but Rhegan knew how to read it.

'_Archeologist's Journal':_ it read in printed letters.

Snapping the journal open, Rhegan started to flip through the silky pages. It was her mother's handwriting; some pages were written in English and others in Swahili. There were a few entries that had Egyptian hieroglyphics as the writing, and Rhegan could only make out a few sentences. Throughout the journal were old black and white pictures of her mother and other workers at dig sites, pictures of artifacts and copies of paintings. There were loose pages that were half coming out of the book and others that were actually torn out.

"Ma'am?" A familiar voice said, making Rhegan pop out of her own world for a few moments. The mover stepped into the room and looked around. "Y'know, we could take care of these for you. It's gettin' late." He pointed to the window behind the desk, but she didn't move.

"Uh… yeah, sure… I'm going to head upstairs." Rhegan said, sliding the book and skeleton key back into her large dress pocket. The mover started to pack all of her mother's books into a half-empty cardboard box, and she took one last mental picture of the old study before walking out of the room.

Passing many boxes – both empty and filled – on her way up the stairs, Rhegan kept her eyes on the book. Once she was in her bedroom, the Egyptian girl lied down on her bed and started to read in order, with the first chapter.

_Dr. Eden Misri – June 7th, 1924 – on the plane ride to Rome_

_I am so excited! My first year out of college and I'm already hired and headed for a dig site! The team and I are headed to Rome and a newly found site. Although it's only my first month here, I think Joan (the head archeologist) is taking a liking to me. She said that she was sure I'd do a great job, and would look forward to working with me. Jacques, one of the diggers, said that she's like that to everyone, but I don't believe him. He's one of the grumpier men of the group. I hope that he's wrong. Joan is a nice person, but I really hope she likes me! I don't want to make a bad impression on the boss of my FIRST JOB EVER!_

Getting bored, Rhegan flipped past some pages and started reading at a random page. She noticed that the handwriting was much more sophisticated.

_Dr. Eden Sahar – October 12th, 1934 – Old Winter Palace Hotel_

_I am proud to say that Dr. Jones and I have successfully deciphered some of the hieroglyphics in Luxor Temple. I haven't been writing in this journal for quite some time, but who else is reading this except for me? Anyway, Dr. Henry Jones, Jr. and I have been working together for the past couple of weeks on a dig site around Luxor Temple, and have discovered a buried graveyard of pyramid builders. I myself am proud, but Dr. Jones seems to be more interested in located artifacts rather than bodies. It is an honor to work with him, though, and I am grateful of his help with the dig. I just found out the other day that I am successfully pregnant! I am so glad, and look forward to telling Lawrence once I return to New Delhi. _

Rhegan smiled at the small reference to herself. There were still hundreds of other entries, but she didn't have the patience to read them. Flipping the pages, she noticed when a note fell out of the journal. It was flat and folded; a closed envelope. It looked to be new – not that old at all.

Curiously, Rhegan picked up the letter and looked at the writing. It was addressed to Dr. Henry Jones, Jr., from Dr. Eden Sahar. The date was May 16th, 1958 – 32 days before her mother had left for Egypt and never came back. Could this have something to do with her death? Did Henry Jones know why her mother died? Or did Dr. Jones kill her himself? A million different questions flourished into her mind; almost too many for Rhegan to register.

Immediately, the young woman tore open the envelope and read the letter to herself:

_Dear Dr. Jones,_

_My name is Dr. Eden Sahar, but you might remember me better as Eddie. We worked together from August 1931 to May 1932 in Luxor, Egypt. I have just recently received a letter from one of the archeologists that we worked with during that time, Tobias Schreiber, but you called him Toby. He said that he had recently come into possession of an ancient artifact that we were searching for during our digs. He would not tell me what the artifact was, but I was intrigued. He asked me to contact you and ask you to come back to Luxor. Dr. Schreiber is inviting us to share the profit of this artifact if we agree to help him on a dig in the Valley of the Kings. I'm not sure what he's searching for there, but I'm sure that it's important – his letter seemed urgent. If you are interested, Schreiber has two plane tickets reserved for us. The plane ride is scheduled for June 17th. I look forward to seeing you again, Dr. Jones._

_Sincerely,_

_Dr. Eden Sahar_

So, Dr. Jones hadn't even known that her mother was in Luxor. Maybe it was that Tobias Schreiber. Although, if it was, he would be in hiding. Looking back down at the address on the envelope, Rhegan picked up the phone in her room and dialed the number for the closest airport.

"Hello? Yes, I would like to make a reservation for one ticket to Bedford, Connecticut under the name of Rhegan Sahar." She said into the phone as soon as it was answered.

After making the reservations, Rhegan immediately started stuffing random clothes into her bag.


	3. Off to Egypt

_Ding dong! _The doorbell rang throughout the home. _Ding dong! _

Mutt Williams rolled his eyes at the annoying doorbell and got up from the kitchen table. The doorbell rang again when he was walking towards the front door, the shadow of someone outside the door showing through the glass.

_Ding dong! _

When Mutt opened the front door, he was surprised. There stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had dark, curly black hair that glittered in the sun, coming just past her shoulders. Her eyes were a lovely shade of olive, bright against her cinnamon-colored skin. When she saw him, her lips curled up into a smile, flashing perfectly white teeth at him. Her body was god-like – curvy in all the right places and somewhat athletic – and shown off in the just right clothing. She wore a green and yellow floral sundress covered by a white sweater.

"Is Dr. Jones home?" She asked in a sugar-sweet voice that fit her face perfectly. Mutt nodded, dumbfounded.

"Uh… yeah, uh… Come right in." He said stupidly, and the woman stepped into the house lightly. Her shoes made light clicking sounds on the wooden floor as she shuffled in. "He's in his study." Mutt explained leading her down the hall. "Are you a student?" He asked, looking for an explanation.

"I'm here for… business." She said, curiously looking around the rooms.

They stopped at a closed door, and Mutt knocked on the door with his knuckles.

"Come in." An aged voice called from the other side of the door, and the woman pushed the door open and stepped passed Mutt.

She closed the door behind her and looked at the man across the desk. He was aged, but across every inch of his face was a story to tell. He had been around the world and back, with enough adventures to tell to fifteen generations of children. The woman took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Sit down." He commanded, and she did as told, relaxing into a chair across from his desk. "How can I help you?"

The woman took another breath and closed her eyes for a little more than a blink. "Dr. Jones, my name is Rhegan Sahar. I was wondering if you could help me out with something."

Indiana nodded, and then bit his lip in a matter of thinking. "Sahar. That sounds familiar. Do we know each other?" He asked, curious.

"I believe that you and my mother worked together on a dig in Luxor, Egypt. She was an archeologist, about your age, I think. I believe the dig was unsuccessful, but my mother felt it was a great experience to work with you. Her name was Eden Sahar." Rhegan said, looking deep into his eyes. She broke the stare to dig into her purse and pull out an envelope that looked to be open.

Indiana eyed the envelope curiously, then nodded and looked back up at Rhegan. "Yeah, I remember Eden. How is she?" He asked, and then looked back down at the envelope.

Rhegan bit her lip, then took a big gulp of fresh air and prepared herself to explain the situation. "Dr. Jones, my mother died on a trip to Egypt. She claimed she was vacationing, but I didn't buy it. She was beheaded, but they only found her body. Since there are easier ways to kill people, I think her murderer had a purpose for doing this. I wasn't going to get involved in the case, until I found this." She reached across the table and handed Indiana the envelope.

He read over it, his mouth opening up in a bit of shock the first time. He read over it again, partially ignoring Rhegan's talking.

"She must have forgotten to mail it or lost the key to the drawer she locked it in. I'm not sure why, but I strongly believe that Dr. Schreiber was the one to kill her." She explained, watching him as he read it over and over again. "Dr. Jones, will you come with me to Egypt to investigate my mother's death?" Rhegan asked; hope drained every word she spoke.

"Miss Sahar, I would love to help, but this really isn't something that I do nowadays. I have a family now. I can't run off to Egypt on a crazy adventure." Indiana explained, watching Rhegan's hopeful face turn to despair once he was finished.

She nodded, and let out a sigh. "I understand, Dr. Jones, but please think it over. The plane reservations are set for this Saturday. Please contact me if you change your mind." Rhegan said, faking a smile. She pulled her hotel's business card out of her purse and handed it to him.

Indy took it and set the small paper on his desk before standing up and escorting Rhegan out of the room. When he opened the door, Mutt, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, stumbled into the room.

Indiana looked at him with blazing eyes, and rubbed the back of his neck shyly before scooting away.

Rhegan ignored the little incident and continued to follow Indy towards the front door.

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Jones." She said, shaking his hand and slipping out the door. Indiana exhaled once she was out the door, and headed back to his study.

He plopped back down on the chair, and ran his fingers over the hotel business card that Rhegan had given him. He memorized the numbers, then picked up a book and began reading where he had left off.

As the door opened, it made a light squeaking noise before Mutt appeared from behind it. He scooted into the room and stood in front of the desk.

"We should go." He said, trying to sound stern. It came out weak and cracked, but Indy didn't care.

He took off his glasses and set down the book, looking straight up at Mutt. "I think I should be able to decide whether I want to go to Egypt or not. Besides, we can't just leave your mother here."

"She can come with us." He replied.

"No."

"Then I'm going."

"No, you aren't."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions. Parents don't decide for me anymore." Mutt said, now intent on going with Rhegan to Luxor.

"I know, but your mom is your mom." Indiana said, standing up.

"What about you?" Mutt challenged.

"You're right. We can't decide for you. Go to Egypt. Get eaten alive by scarabs." Indy joked, then went back to reading. He didn't need the bang of the door or the shuffle of feet to tell that Mutt had angrily went up to his room.

-----------

"Pass the salt, please." Mutt said, and Marion handed him the small shaker from across the table.

It was awfully quiet, but then again, there wasn't much to talk about.

"How was your day?" Marion asked Indy, who was pushing a piece of corn around on his plate.

He took a sip of water before answering. "Fine. Not much happened." He lied, then stared at Mutt watchfully.

"How about you, honey?" Marion looked at Mutt, who was staring back at Indiana intensely.

He put some mashed potatoes in his mouth and swallowed, then looked at his mother. "Can I go to Egypt?" He asked abruptly.

Marion looked taken back. "Why do you want to go to Egypt?" She replied curiously.

Indiana and Mutt stared at each other for a long time, but she didn't seem to notice.

"A woman came by today to ask Indy to come with her to Egypt to help find the reason behind her mother's murder. Indy used to know her mother, and I thought that I might be able to offer some assistance." Mutt answered innocently, smiling at his mother.

Marion looked at her son with widened eyes, then at her husband and back at her son. "What do you think, Indiana?" She asked her husband.

"It's his choice." The older man lied, putting gravy on his potatoes.

"Well," Marion said with a smile on her face. "I think it's a great idea. A little father-son trip would be nice." She said, looking at the two men.

At her words they both choked on their food, and reached for water. After they settled down, Indiana was the first to talk.

"I didn't plan on going." He said after wiping his mouth with a napkin.

Marion looked a bit angry. "I would like to talk to you after dinner." And with that, she got up from the table and washed off her dish before placing it in the dishwasher and stomping off up the stairs.

Indy followed in her step, but Mutt stayed eating.

"Off to Egypt." He muttered to himself, smirking down at his food.


	4. The Archeologist

"We can't just leave you here!" Indiana yelled angrily.

"I'm a _grown_ woman, Indy! Don't let me interfere with what you want to do!" Marion replied, her red face just inches from her husband.

"Fine! I'll do what _you_ want!" He screamed, and stomped out of their bedroom and down the stairs.

"Don't give me that shit! I know you want to go!" She called after him, then shut the bedroom door behind her and plopped down on the bed.

Slamming the study door behind him, Indy relaxed into his desk chair and took a deep breath. Looking down at the hotel's business card, he dialed in the number followed by Rhegan's extension number.

"Hello, Miss Sahar?" He asked when an unmistakable mixed French accent answered the phone.

"Dr. Jones!" She said excitedly. "Have you decided to come with me is Luxor?"

He took a deep breath, smiling at her hopefulness. "Yes, but my son is coming, too. Do you have enough tickets?"

"Yes, I made a few extra reservations. Thank you so much, Dr. Jones! I will pick you up on Saturday at noon. How is that?" She asked, ready to burst out in excitement.

"That's fine, Miss Sahar." Indy said, playing around with his glasses. He could almost see her smiling through the phone.

On the other end, Rhegan was jumping up and down. "Thank you so much, Dr. Jones!" She repeated before hanging up.

Once the conversation was over, Indy took a deep breath and exhaled, calming himself. He left the study and walked into living room, starting to fall asleep on the couch. Upstairs, Mutt was already packing.

----------

On Saturday afternoon, there was a light tap on the door, and Mutt was quick to answer it. He swung the door open wide and smiled at Rhegan.

"Hello." She said lightly, stepping into the home. "I hope I'm not late."

Mutt smiled at her, and led her to the living room. "No, you're not. Indy's upstairs getting the last of his things." He lied. Actually, Marion and Indy had been fighting since they woke up and luckily the older man had been packed already.

"I don't think we've properly met. I'm Rhegan Sahar." She said in her soft mixture of accents and extended a hand for him to shake.

Mutt took it and smiled, not sure if Rhegan could hear the muffled yells upstairs. He ignored it. "Mutt Jones."

"That's an interesting name." She replied, sitting down on the couch.

He just smiled and waited for Indy to come down. Soon enough, the man stomped down the stairs, only one suitcase in hand.

Indiana looked at the two younglings for a quick second, the gestured for the door. "Let's go."

They both nodded, and Mutt grabbed his two suitcases on the way out.

Rhegan had a beautiful car. A new, Chevrolet Impala with polished white exterior and red leather interior, it was flawless. Mutt all but stopped dead in his tracks. "Whoa! How did you get this?" He asked her excitedly. "These aren't supposed to come out for another month!" The young man scanned the car over and over again. Nothing was out of place.

Rhegan popped the trunk open for Indiana and smiled. "I know a guy." She explained, and hopped into the driver's seat.

After loading their luggage into the trunk, Indy sat in the passenger's seat and Mutt in the back. She started the car and zoomed off, away from the house.

The ride over was even more awkward than any of them expected it to be. No one spoke, but Mutt kept on humming along to the tunes on the radio. The car passed through many small towns, keeping to the back country roads. The views were nice, but Indy new this wasn't the way to the airport.

"Where are you going?" He asked once she made a turn that had them heading in the opposite direction of the airport.

Rhegan smirked, but she kept her eyes on the road. "You'll see." She said, and started singing along to the song playing. Her voice was light and fluffy – not something he would listen to, but it was still nice.

The car turned onto a gravel road enclosed by thick fir trees, but soon opened up into a humungous grass field. There was large building at the end of the road that's garage opened up as they came closer to it.

When Rhegan pulled up to the small hanger, Mutt didn't quite understand. "You have your own plane? I thought you said you made reservations?"

The young Egyptian just nodded and hopped out of the car. "I wanted to give you a deadline. And yeah. I don't fly, though. I inherited the plane from my father, after he died." She explained, carrying one of Mutt's suitcases for him.

The two men followed after her, and watched suspiciously as a butler took the luggage out of her hands and led them into the small private airplane.

"I take it you inherited a lot of thing from your father." Indiana said, keeping his suitcase with him.

Rhegan smiled and sat in one of the comfortable-looking recliners. Inside the plane, it was decorated beautifully. There was wood paneling, and a small table with a chess board on it. There was even a television near the front. It was definitely decorated by a professional – the way the colors and furniture looked together, it had to be.

Mutt took a minute to take it all in, then relaxed a bit before sinking into a chair beside Rhegan.

"Ready?" She asked him challengingly.

Mutt didn't move his head to look at her, but just moved his eyes. "I was born ready." He said, making Rhegan scoff. She muttered something, but he couldn't hear it.

Indiana was sitting across from them, staring out the window as the plane was starting. A male voice came on the overhead, most likely the pilot. "We will be taking off in less than 10 minutes." He announced.

A flight attendant served them coffee and soup before take-off, although it wasn't long before the jet started up the runway. As soon as they were in the air, Indiana got down to business.

"Miss Sahar, will you explain to me what exactly you are looking for?" He asked, leaning forward.

Rhegan's normally girly, pleased face turned to a serious woman's once he asked the questions. "I would first of all like to find Dr. Schreiber, and ask him about my mother. That's why we're stopping in Cairo. He owns an archeology company there. Then we're going to Luxor." She explained, looking out the small porthole window.

Mutt suddenly came into the conversation. "Why are we going to Luxor?" He asked curiously.

"To check out the crime scene." She said, and grabbed a book off of the coffee table next to her. Rhegan opened the book to the front page and started reading. Obviously, she wanted to end the conversation.

"Oh," She said quietly, bringing her head up from the book. "And he thinks that I'm an archeologist helping him with his dig in Luxor."

Both Indiana's and Mutt's heads snapped up to look at her, but she had her nose in the book. "And you failed to mention this before… because?" Indy asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rhegan put the book down, and crossed her legs before taking a deep breath. "Dr. Jones, I think I know what I'm doing. Now, I came to you for your help with this case and I expect you to help me. What's done is done." She said boldly, staring him straight in the eyes.

Mutt's eyes spread open and he leaned back into the leather of his seat, as if to disappear into it.

Indy broke the gaze and relaxed back into his seat, then took a newspaper off of the coffee table and began to read it. "I just hope you got a nice hotel." He muttered.

Rhegan smiled at her success, and returned to reading her book.


	5. Cairo

The plane ride was long. They made a stop in the Netherlands to break up the flight; the Sahar's owned an estate in Amsterdam where the group stayed for the night. They all preferred the soft beds to spending a night in the jet plane's recliners.

The flight from Connecticut to Amsterdam was about seven hours, they stayed in Amsterdam for a day and a half, and it took six hours to get to Cairo, so the whole ride there was a little over forty-eight hours. Rhegan explained the whole situation to Indiana and Mutt; she showed the mother's journal to them, occasionally letting Indy read it himself.

They had developed certain relationships in such little time. Rhegan was starting to show her spunky side – Indy saw her as young and ambitious, but respected her nevertheless. The young Egyptian would have made a good companion in his years of adventuring. Mutt had started to have an attraction towards her, and she was resistant in return. She teased him some times, letting him believe that she was finally warming up to him, then just dropping the act. Indy thought this was quite funny, but wasn't happy about how often she did it.

They were scheduled to stay at Mena House Oberoi Cairo; a five star hotel set less than half a mile from the base of the Great Pyramids. They were staying in a large suite with three different bedrooms, one for each of them.

The day that they arrived at the hotel was when Indy and Mutt finally saw just how rich and powerful the Sahar family was.

When the black Sedan de Ville pulled up to the front of the hotel, valets raced to get to her car.

"We've been expecting you Miss Sahar."; "Welcome, Miss Sahar."; "It's good to have you, Miss Sahar."; "Can I help you in any way, Miss Sahar?" They all muttered at once, but Rhegan didn't pay attention to any of them. Indy took a deep breath before stepping out of the car and grabbing his suitcase out of the bell boy's hands.

"I'll get it myself." He said harshly.

Rhegan smirked at his reaction, and walked into the hotel at Indy's side. Mutt followed after them, smiling as the inside of the hotel proved to be worthy of five stars. It was furnished with only the highest quality furniture and fabrics, decorated with the most expensive artwork, filled with only the wealthiest guests.

The bell boy led them up to the huge suite, carrying Mutt's and Rhegan's luggage, while Indiana carried his own. The presidential suite was fabulous. The front room was probably bigger than their whole home. It was obviously Ancient-Egyptian-themed. There were fake artifacts spread throughout the room, and the wallpaper was made to look sand-blown. The bedrooms were replicating probably a pharaoh's bedroom – the beds were covered in silk and painted on the walls were fake hieroglyphics. The kitchen and bathrooms were decked out in all of the modern essentials. Outside, there was a large patio that included a private swimming pool and view of the Great Pyramids and the Nile. It was definitely a presidential suite.

While the two older travelers were unpacking, Mutt was already trying out the television and swimming pool.

Once she was down unpacking, Rhegan came out onto the patio dressed beautifully. Mutt stopped dead in his tracks once he caught sight of her.

The young Egyptian looked like a queen. Her long, white translucent dress was billowing in the harsh wind, making the sight of her kind of seem like a dream. Her dark, curly hair was let down and casual, also blown away from her face by the wind. In the fading African light her olive eyes were bright, shining off of her sparkling cinnamon skin perfectly.

He felt kind of weak in the knees.

Indiana appeared from behind her, dressed in his 'adventuring' attire.

"Hey, when are we going to get this show on the road?" He asked, excited to get ready. Rhegan looked at him like he was crazy.

"We just got here!" She complained, putting her hands on her hips. "You can't seriously want to go straight out. Plus, it's almost night!"

Mutt took a deep breath, then fell onto one of the pool-side recliners, knowing that their conversation was just going to turn into another verbal smack down.

"Which is _why_ we should get going!" Indy replied.

"In case you didn't know, it's _dark _during night. _Dark_ means we can't see!"

"Fine, I'll go by myself." He compromised, ready to leave.

"Indiana Jones," As she now called him. "You can go out there if you'd please, but I'm staying right here. Good luck finding Dr. Schreiber." Rhegan snapped.

Indy was just as, if not more infuriated than she was. "You know, there is such a thing as a concierge." He said in a matter-of-a-fact-ly tone before turning around and going back into the suite.

"God, you guys are like an old bickering married couple." Mutt said after a huge slam indicated that Indiana was gone.

Rhegan turned to him with and arched eyebrow, and sauntered over to where he was sitting. "Mutt Jones… do you like to swim?" She asked in an alluring voice.

He sat up in his seat as Rhegan slowly slipped off her dress. The silk gathered in a pile around her feet. The only thing covering her glistening cocoa skin was a white one-piece bathing suit that was open in the back.

She elegantly dived into the pool and let the sparkling water envelope around her before breaking to the surface. She noticed that Mutt was enjoying this, so the young woman pulled herself out of the pool and dried off with a towel before slipping her dress back on.

"You can look, but you can't touch." Rhegan muttered before walking back into the suite.

"I like blondes better, anyway!" Mutt called after her.

-----------

"How can I help you?" The secretary asked in Arabic. She flashed him a smile of bright white teeth and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"I'm here to see Dr. Schreiber." Indy replied.

The secretary frowned, then looked over at her computer. "Do you have an appointment?" She asked sourly.

"No, not rea-" He was cut off boldly by the young woman.

"I'm sorry, but you can't talk to Dr. Schreiber without an appointment. He's very busy these days." She explained, pushing her lips into a flat line.

Indy scoffed and rolled his eyes, then took a deep breath and looked the young secretary in the eyes. "Look, if he's not busy right now, they just tell him through your little headset thingy that Indiana Jones is here to see him." He snapped, and the secretary leaned back.

She muttered something under her breath in an exotic language, then pressed a button on her headset and began to talk. "Dr. Schreiber, there's a man out here saying his name is Indiana Jones. Do you kno-"

She was cut off by a bunch of hushed mutters on the other line.

"Okay, Dr. Schreiber. I'll tell him." She replied, then turned to Indy. "Dr. Schreiber will see you, now. Right through those doors." With a manicured finger, the secretary pointed to a set of double doors behind her desk.

Indy nodded, and entered the office.

Inside, the office was huge. The south facing wall was made totally of glass, and in front of the wall was a desk with a large leather seat behind it. Most of the room was empty, with one lonely painting on the wall and two chairs placed in front of the large desk. The ceiling was low – someone could easily smack their head on it.

The desk chair spun around as Indiana entered, revealing a short, balding man a little younger than Indy. He had black hair that hardly covered his head, and pale white skin that looked like it hadn't seen sun in a couple of years. He wore a dark blue pinstripe suit and expensive shoes that seemed like they were freshly shined.

"Indy! The last time I saw you was back in Luxor!" He said in a heavy German accent, and embraced his old friend.

"Hey, Toby." Indiana replied weirdly, surprised by the sudden hug.

"Please, old friend, take a seat." Schreiber said, gesturing to the seat across from his desk. He sat in his own seat, intrigued by his sudden appearance. "So, what brings you to Cairo?" The German man asked.

Indy leaned back in his chair and relaxed. "I got a letter from Eden Sahar telling me that you were inviting us to Luxor. I got the letter late, and figured that you still needed the help, but you weren't in Luxor, so I came to your headquarters here in Cairo."

Schreiber looked nervous, like a kid getting caught after he broke his mother's vase. "Oh," He said, sitting upright. "Well, we stopped that dig after Dr. Sahar passed. Surely you've heard of her death?" He asked, regaining his causality.

"Yes, yes I have. It was such a tragedy, wasn't it?" Indy said, and Schreiber nodded.

"Well, Dr. Jones, since you are here already, I do have a dig in Alexandria that needs tending to. The head archeologist had to get back to Paris – family matters." He said, looking through a bunch of papers.

Indiana sighed, wondering what kind of mess he had gotten himself into. "Look, Toby, I don't think tha-"

"Oh, nonsense, Indy! The dig team is great! You even have another good archeologist on your team. She's new, but very good. Her name is Dr. Rhegan Sidus." Schreiber said.

As soon as Indiana heard the name Rhegan, he knew it must have been her alias. He bit his lip, then pretended to look at a watch on his wrist. "Oh! Toby, look, it was great talking to you, but I have to go. I have a meeting…" He lied, starting to stand up.

Schreiber rose, too, and shook Indy's hand. "Yes, it was good seeing you, Dr. Jones. Thank you for stopping by. When can we meet again?"

"I'll come by again. How's Thursday?" Indy suggested.

"That's just fine." Schreiber hit a button on his phone, then spoke into it. "Siku? Will you escort Dr. Jones out?" He said, and seconds later, the secretary took Indiana out of the office.

"Can you just go out yourself?" Siku whispered to him once they were in the lobby.

Indy nodded, then strolled out of the building.


	6. Immortal

"What are they saying?" Indy heard Mutt say when he came back into the suite. The TV was on, and playing some soap opera in Spanish.

"Marie is married to Hernandez, but she loves Roberto. She only married Hernandez for his money. Now she's telling him about her affair with Roberto." Rhegan explained, obviously deeply absorbed in the show.

"Which one's Hernandez?" He asked her as Indiana walked into the living room.

Rhegan scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and watch it." She commanded before she noticed Indy in the room. "Oh, hey! How did it go with Schreiber?" She asked, turning off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" Mutt complained.

"Yeah, but you didn't understand it." Rhegan said to Mutt, then turned back to Indiana for his answer.

The old adventurer sat down on the couch next to Mutt and took a deep breath. "He offered me a job in Alexandria next to a certain Dr. Rhegan Sidus." He said, looking at her.

"Hmm… the name sounds familiar…" She joked, putting a finger to her chin. "Anyway, what did you tell him?"

"That I'd swing by on Thursday."

"We're leaving on Thursday!"

"What about the dig site in Alexandria?" Indy questioned.

"I start next month." She said in a stuck-up-rich-kid voice.

He scoffed. "You can't pull off being an archeologist!"

"I know," Rhegan said, turning the television back on. "That's why I need you."

Indy gaped. "You knew he was going to offer me the job?"

"I recommended you." She said, watching as Marie, screaming words in Spanish, looked down at a dead Roberto. "Great! I missed the murder scene!" She complained as Indy was walking out of the room. That girl was growing to be a nuisance.

---------

Indiana woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon wafting in from the kitchen. He got dressed before walking out of his room and into the dining area. Rhegan was serving breakfast out on the table, and smiled as Indy came in.

"Morning!" She said brightly. "Care for some food?"

"Not particularly. I'd rather go out." He said, sitting down in front of a plate of food.

"Cool. I'm meeting with Schreiber today. Going to tell him that I'd rather work his dig in Valley of the Kings." She sat down across from him, moving the huge bouquet of flowers out of the way so that they could talk face-to-face.

"I though he said that was closed down."

"He lied… well, at least to you. I guess he didn't want you knowing about it. He's looking for a tomb. He said something about a queen. Hatshipsput or something like that." Rhegan said, digging into her eggs.

Indy nearly choked on his food. "You mean… Hatshepsut?" He asked, obviously intrigued.

"Yeah! That was it! Anyway, do you have any idea why's he's looking for it?" She asked, stuffing her face full of food.

Indiana thought for a moment, then sighed. "Little is known about her, but she was the first female pharaoh of Egypt. Her step-son destroyed almost all record of her. Schreiber would make a lot of money if he found her body, and get a lot of media time, but he wouldn't want to share the profits – he doesn't really need anyone outside his company, so that doesn't explain it." He replied, partially speaking to himself.

Rhegan nodded, not even noticing when Mutt entered the room until he sat down next to her.

"Did you get all of that?" She asked the young man.

Mutt shook his head. "Yep. I could hear you guys loud and clear, unfortunately. God, can't a person get any sleep around here?" He rubbed his eyes and yawned loudly to add affect.

"Ew!" Rhegan grimaced, waving a hand in front of her nose. "Do you _ever _brush you teeth?" She asked rhetorically.

"Sorry," Mutt stole a piece of bacon off of her plate and stuck it in his mouth.

Indiana was still deep in though, and Rhegan wished he could learn to think out loud. It would save a lot of time.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked the older man casually, slapping Mutt's hand away as he tried to take more of her bacon.

Indy sighed and started to eat again while Mutt got up and served himself breakfast. "I'm just trying to figure out why Schreiber would need Eden and I to look for Hatshepsut. I can't really think of a reason." He said, frustrated.

"Maybe he'll tell me today." Rhegan said, picking up her vacant plate just as Mutt was sitting down. She washed it off, then put it in the dishwasher. "I'm going to get ready for my meeting." She trotted off to her bedroom and emerged twenty minutes later in a women's business ensemble.

"I never considered this coming to use." She announced, looking down at the tweed skirt. "But I guess I was wrong." Rhegan flipped her hair, then shifted her feet.

Mutt's eyes spread wide open at the sight. She looked like a genuine business woman – the complete eye make-up thing didn't look good on her, but made her look older and more experienced. She definitely did not look like the Rhegan Sahar he had known before.

"It makes you look older." He said sarcastically, taking a gulp of milk. Rhegan sneered at him, then took a deep breath and stole a piece of bacon off of his plate, making up for the one he stole.

"Where's Indy?" She asked curiously, looking around the main room. He was nowhere to be found.

"I think he went out to get some groceries." Mutt joked, cutting up some of his eggs.

"Very funny. Oh, well. Bye!" Rhegan gave a light good-bye wave to him. "I will never get used to heels." She complained under her breath before walking out the door.

----------

Rhegan Sidus fit in perfectly at Schreiber Digs & Co. All of the other women's outfits looked practically to her's – she even saw one woman wearing the exact same suit. Once she made it up to Dr. Schreiber's floor, she went directly to the front desk.

"Hello. I have a 10 o' clock meeting with Dr. Schreiber." She said, doing her best American accent that she had practiced with Mutt. When the secretary asked for her name, Rhegan gave her alias, and walked into the office when the secretary said it was okay.

Inside, Rhegan was shocked to see a recognizable face sitting in one of the chairs. Indiana Jones turned around to face her, a smirk on his face. She averted her attention to the man behind the desk, Dr. Schreiber, she guessed.

"Dr. Sidus!" He said in the heavy German brogue she became familiar with over the phone.

"Hello, Dr. Schreiber," She said in her own, false accent. "Who is this?" She gestured to Indy, although she knew who he was.

"I thought you knew Dr. Jones." Schreiber said, apprehensively leaning back in his leather chair.

Rhegan quickly cleaned up her mistake. "I've all but met him face-to-face, Dr. Schreiber." She said with a smile.

The German archeologist nodded slowly, then leaned forward. "Dr. Jones, if you would excuse us, Dr. Sidus and I have some imperative business to take care of."

"Of course, Toby. No problem. Are we still on for Thursday?" Indiana asked.

"Yes, we are still 'on' for Thursday." Schreiber replied before shaking his old colleague's hand and watching him leave the huge office. Once Indy was gone, he turned to Rhegan. "Dr. Sidus, what is it we were going to talk about?"

"The Hatshepsut dig in Valley of the Kings." She reminded him.

"Ah, yes. I have an open spot for you there. Now, Dr. Sidus, let me tell you something." He leaned in towards her, and Rhegan scooted her chair forward. "I have found the secret of living forever." He whispered.

Rhegan gaped at him. She knew enough to understand that. "How?" She replied.

"Well," Schreiber sat back, too, no longer whispering. "Then it wouldn't be a secret, would it?"

She crossed her arms like a two year old.

"Relax! I'm just kidding with you." He said, rolling his eyes at her over exaggerated reaction. He returned to whispering. "I discovered an unfinished tomb in the Valley of the Kings that told me about the bloodline of Queen Hatshepsut. It said that Hatshepsut was half-god, and that she was immortal, until she was beheaded by her step-son, Thutmose II. The only way you can kill and immortal is to behead them. Anyway, it said that anyone who took the head of the youngest descendant of Hatshepsut and preformed a ritual on it would become immortal." He said, looking smug.

Rhegan took this in stride. "Who is the youngest descendant?" She asked, curiously.

"Who _was _the youngest descendant, you mean." Schreiber corrected. Rhegan really hoped-. "Her name was Eden Sahar. She was an archeologist. Quite famous, actually. Maybe you've heard of her." He said, almost giving Rhegan a heart attack.

She could hardly breathe. There was a hard bulge in the back of her throat that Rhegan attempted, and failed, to swallow. "Yes, yes… I've heard of her." She managed to choke out in a twisted wheeze of a voice that additional had her natural mixed French inflection.

"Are you alright, Dr. Sidus?" Schreiber asked, cocking his head to one side curiously.

Rhegan nodded, and tried to calm her respiration pattern. "I'm just recovering from a case of influenza." The young Egyptian lied, after clearing her throat and regaining her spurious American accent.

Schreiber let it pass. "Ah. I see." He said, still a little uncertain. "Dr. Sidus, will you help me find the ritual chamber that I am searching for, along with the directions to perform the rituals?" He asked, then noticed her oppositional face. "There will be all the riches you can dream of if you do." He added.

The Egyptian shook her head, placing it in her palms. "I'll think about it Dr. Schreiber. Thank you for meeting with me." She said, trying to get out of the office as fast as she could.

"Dr. Sidus." Schreiber said sharply, standing up as she tried to escape. "If you make any endeavor to contact the police about this matter – I'm always watching." He warned her.

Rhegan nodded, then scooted out the door, rushing down the stairs and to her car.


	7. Gunshot

Once back in the safety of her hotel room, Rhegan rushed to her bedroom to get changed. She definitely needed to cool off in the room. When the Egyptian caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she noticed that her hair and face were drenched with sweat – her skin had also turned an unnatural shade of red.. On coming back out of her room, she almost ran into Indiana.

"Hey! How'd it go?" He asked.

Rhegan bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him or not. She wrapped the towel in her hand around herself protectively, then put on a fake smile. "Fine." She said lightly, then slipped past Indy.

Out on the sunny patio, Rhegan stepped into the cool water of the pool. It was a haven from the hot burning Egyptian sun. She took a deep breath and floated around on the top of the water aimlessly. She replayed the scene with her and Schreiber over in her head, remembering every word that either one of them had said. So, Schreiber had killed her mother. Murdered her. Beheaded her. That bastard. If Rhegan ever got the chance, she swore to kill that man.

"Hey," A young, vibrant male voice awoke the Egyptian from her back-flashes. She stood upright in the chlorinated water to gaze up at Mutt, who was standing at the edge of the pool in his usual jeans, undershirt and leather jacket. He pulled his comb out of his pants pocket and ran it along the sides of his head before rolling up his jeans and dipping his feet in the water.

"So what's up with Schreiber and Sidus?" He asked curiously.

Rhegan swam over to where he was sitting and put her hands on his knees, knowing that she would get his jeans wet. "Can I tell you a secret?" She whispered, going up on her toes to get closer to him.

Mutt nodded, leaning back so that he wasn't so close to her.

"You know how Indy was talking about Hatshepsut?" She asked rhetorically, suddenly serious. She didn't wait for him to answer. "Well, Schreiber found this obelisk…" She went on to explain about the rituals and immortality and all of the other stuff that Schreiber had told her, but stopped when she failed to mention who the last living descendant was… or who Schreiber thought was.

"Who's the last living descendant?" Mutt asked after Rhegan had abruptly stopped asking, as if he was reading her mind. The immortal looked up at him with her big, olive eyes for a moment before answering.

"Me."

His face went pale, and Rhegan wondered if that's what she had looked like when she heard the new from Schreiber.

"Whoa!" The young Egyptian gasped when Mutt lost his balance and feel onto her and into the pool. They both went under, and Rhegan smiled when she saw Mutt's hair entirely ruined in the water. They both kept under water for a few moments, just staring at each other.

To Mutt, Rhegan looked like an Egyptian goddess – well, she was, partially. Her black hair billowed around her immaculate face perfectly. Her cinnamon colored skin sparkled in the translucent water, making her shine even more than she already did. Mutt almost forgot he had to come up for air.

When he did, Rhegan followed in his footsteps. Once she caught site of his wet clothes and sloppy hair, the Egyptian began to burst out in a musical laughter.

Mutt grinned at her enjoyment of his discomfiture.

"Way to recover," Rhegan teased, continuing to chuckle at his lopsided mane.

He stripped off his jacket and jeans – too lazy to go put on a swimsuit. Besides, he didn't even pack one..

"Damn." Rhegan said once Mutt turned from tossing his wet garments off to the side of the pool. She was looking down at his boxer shorts, disappointedly. "I was sure you were a tighty-whities man."

Mutt ignored the obscure comment. "So… did you tell Indy about this?"

Rhegan traced her toes along the bottom of the pool, outlining the stone designs bashfully.

"Oh my God." Mutt said with wide eyes. "You told me first!" He mocked, pointing a finger at her. "You told me first, you told me first!" He said continually.

"Shut up." She commanded, blushing just a bit.

Mutt still had a wide grin across his face.

"Shut up!" She repeated, this time splashing water at him playfully.

His smile only grew. "You love me! That's why! You told me because you _love me_." He joked, moving towards her.

Rhegan only splashed more water at him. He splashed back, and soon it turned into a water-fight. "Stop it!" The Egyptian laughed, although she didn't want him to. Fun took her thoughts off of Schreiber.

"Hey," Rhegan warned Mutt seriously, after he got a little too close to her.

Mutt crossed his eyebrows. "What?" He questioned in a soft voice, running his finger along her cheekbone.

She slapped his hand away from her face. "Mutt. Seriously. Stop it. I don't like you like that." The young Egyptian insisted, backing up away from him. She ran into the edge of the pool, and the stone dug into her back, but she disregarded the pain.

Mutt trapped her with his arms uncharacteristically. "Kiss me." He dared.

"No." Rhegan spat, trying to push him away. "God, you are such an idiot." She muttered when he proved to be much stronger than her.

He moved his face towards her perfect one confidently.

The Egyptian searched his face for some kind of explanation for his irrational behavior. She didn't find one, and before she knew it, he was almost kissing her. Without a reason but her body's desire to, Rhegan found herself pushing her lips onto his.

Mutt was surprised at her – he was just doing it to test her. He never thought that she would actually kiss him and yet, her she was, wrapping her arms around his body and running her tongue along his lips.

God, did she know how to kiss. It took a few seconds for him to actually respond. With soft hands running through his hair, along his neck and an obviously experienced mouth on his, it was hard to focus.

With out hesitation, Mutt wrapped his arms around her hips and ran them up her sides, pulling Rhegan closer to him. The curves of her body fit in perfectly with his – it felt good to be with a girl again. No, he could never see Rhegan as a girl. She was better described as a woman. Yeah, that was it. It felt good to be with a woman. He wouldn't say again, though – Mutt had never really kissed a _woman_ before. All the girls he used to make-out with behind the bleachers were just high school girls who thought that they instantly became bad ass once they made-out with a greaser. No, Rhegan wasn't one of those girls. She was a smart, multilingual, hot, Egyptian babe that was a hell of a lot better kisser than those American, poodle-skirted idiots. Not to mention her accent that was not only unique, but also quite alluring.

Mutt could only hope to concentrate on something other than the woman with her been-there-done-that tongue in his mouth. She locked her legs around his waist and hoisted herself up on the edging of the swimming pool, managing not to remove her lips from his the entire time.

Rhegan was enjoying the kiss as much as Mutt was. She didn't even have a coherent reason for why she kissed him other than an unanticipated lust to do so. The Egyptian pulled him towards her move, pushing up against his body. They separated for a moment and stared at each other intimately. Rhegan kept her hands on his chest; as if he would run away she could grab hold of him.

"Oh my God." Mutt whispered after a few seconds. Chocolate eyes stared at olive ones, and they stared right on back.

Rhegan wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him tight against her, meeting her lips with his. Mutt caressed her face in his hands, enjoying every second of the kiss he could.

_Ka-choom! _

A loud gunshot fired, making Mutt pull away from Rhegan and look towards wherever the fire came from. As soon as he turned his head, Rhegan plummeted sideways into the water into the water, bring blood with her. In an instant Indy was at the patio door, revolver in hand.

"Get her inside!" The old adventurer yelled, and Mutt hauled the injured Egyptian woman over his shoulder with the strength he never knew he had. Dodging bullets coming from both Indiana and whoever the opponent was. Once in the safety of the indoors, Mutt set Rhegan down behind the kitchen island.

"You'll be safe here." He assured her, although she probably couldn't hear over all the gunshots. "Indy!" He called over all the blasts.

Indiana was there in a second, reloading his gun while he got the chance. "We need to get her out of here." He commanded, looking over his shoulder at the hotel suite's main door.

"But they stopped firing!" The younger Jones complained.

"They'll be back, and in greater numbers." Indy contradicted. He looked down at Rhegan, who could barely breathe over the screeching pain in her arm. "Get ice, alcohol, some kind of bandage, and tweezers. Put them all in a bag… and grab some clothes while you're at it." He said to Mutt, who then nodded and ran off to get the supplies. Indy lifted the Egyptian up and ended up carrying her out the hall and to the elevator. Mutt was back by then, fully dressed, with all the supplies and some clothes for Rhegan.

The three hurried into the elevator and Indy instantly set the whimpering woman down on the carpeting. He took only a second to press the elevator's 'emergency stop' button once they were somewhere in the middle of the shaft, then started to work on Rhegan's wound.

He poured the rubbing alcohol on her wound to cleanse it, result in a gasp of pain from Rhegan.

"Hey!" Mutt stopped him at the sight of her in more pain.

"Kid, do you want to do this?" Indy asked challengingly.

Mutt shook his head, then stepped back to let him do his work.

Indiana poured more alcohol on the wound, then pulled out the tweezers. Rhegan winced as he connected the cool metal to her skin, but shut her eyes tight away as he pulled the bullet out. It hurt like hell to her. When he was wedging the bullet out, it felt like her arm was on fire. But once the bullet was totally out, that was much better. She felt him wrap some cloth bandage around her arm, and then was lifted up by two pairs of strong arms.

"Put this on." She recognized the voice as Mutt's, too lazy to open her eyes to check. Rhegan felt around for clothing or some kind of explanation for what he was talking about. A disguise, possibly?

"Open your eyes." An older, wiser voice commanded, and she obeyed. She looked up to see Indiana and Mutt. The younger Jones was holding out a piece of cloth - she couldn't tell what it was, but grabbed it out of his hand to see.

It was one of her shirts and a pair of shorts. It was one of her 'adventuring' outfits she had set out on the bed for today. The shorts looked like khaki safari shorts that they always wore on television, and the shirt just looked adorable with the shorts. It was a loose, strapped whit top that flaunted her extraordinary curves tremendously.

Rhegan changed into the outfit quickly - doing without undergarments. While she was changed, Indy had to make sure Mutt didn't sneak any peaks at her, which was quite necessary.

The ride down was very tense; Rhegan was scared out of her mind of getting shot at again (she was already suffering enough from the first wound) but Indy assured her that no one would make a move with all of the hotel security around.

Mutt could hear Rhegan's heavy breathing grow thicker as she watched the numbers countdown to the lobby. Luckily, Indiana was standing in front of them and couldn't see Mutt squeeze Rhegan's hand as the elevator doors opened up to the lobby. She quickly snapped her hand away, but didn't look at him.

Mutt shrugged it off and followed behind Indy.

Clutching onto his revolver tightly, Indiana looked cautiously around the obby for any suspects. There was barely anyone there, though, so the group hurried out to the parking lot. They all rushed into Rhegan's car and made sure that there was no one following them as she pulled out onto the road.

"Is there something you would like to tell me, Rhegan?" Indiana asked once he was sure they were safe.

She bit her lip and tried to focus on the road. "Later, Jones."

--------

The drive took a couple of hours. The trio decided on a civilized town away from Cairo, but not too far. Everyone was stiff by the time they arrived at the motel, and hungry. After Rhegan got the room keys, she handed Indy a key, then turned to go to her room.

"Whoa!" Indiana said, making Rhegan twirl around to look at him." Hey, only one room?" He asked.

The Egyptian nodded, "There were only two rooms left." She explained, then trotted off to find her room.

Indy turned to Mutt. "Hope you like sleeping in bathtubs." He said with a smirk.

"No way!" Mutt protested, "Oh! C'mon!" He followed Indy up to their room, pouting and complaining the whole way.

The boys got settled in, feeling odd without their luggage. About a half hour after they arrived in the room, there was a light tap at the door. Indy grabbed his revolver and cautiously opened the door.

There stood Rhegan, staring at his gun. "Do you mind lowering that?" She asked, staring down the barrel of his revolver.

Indiana nodded and let the woman in. He set the gun down on the end table and watched as she played with a sleeping Mutt's hair.

"So, what'cha doing here?" Indy asked before sitting back into a chair and flipping the television on.

Rhegan sat back on the bed and took a deep breath. "You really though I was going to say alone in a hotel room all night?" She asked sarcastically, throwing her hands up in the air for affect. "I mean, I can't sleep on a bed with cheap _cotton _sheets!"

Indiana groaned. "You can't stay here all night, either. Mutt's already claimed the bathtub." He said, absorbed in the television.

Rhegan scoffed. "Well, duh. Besides, I was joking - I'm fine alone." She lied, spreading out on the bed.

"No, you aren't." Indy read through her. Suddenly, his stomach growled. He grimaced, then turned to Rhegan. "Wanna catch some grub?" He asked casually.

The Egyptian smiled. "Do I get to wake up Mutt?" She asked hopefully. Indy nodded, and she sprung up with joy. Slowly, Rhegan crept over to him and ran her hands through his hair, messing it up. Then, she lightly shook him awake. "Mutt!" She whispered, "Mutt, were going out for food!"

The young man's eyes fluttered open. "I'm up! I'm up!" He said, standing up from his sitting position.

Rhegan smiled as he didn't notice the state of his hair. Indy smirked, too, but Mutt still didn't realize that anything was wrong.

As the trio was headed out the door, Rhegan gestured to the mirror hanging on the wall. "Are you sure you do't want to fix your hair before we leave?" She asked with a smirk.

"Oh, thanks for reminding me!" Mutt said, rushing over to the mirror and pulling out his comb.

Rhegan burst out in laughter when she saw the look on his face, then quickly ducked out the door to catch up with Indy.

Mutt debated whether he should tak the time to fix his hair or go out to dinner. He was awfully hungry, but it would be embarassing to walk out in public with his hair all messy. He quickly brushed his hair and decided that he looked alright, then rushed out the door.

-------

"Please?" Mutt begged again.

Rhegan grunted. "No." She repeated.

Mutt gave her puppy dog eyes. "C'mon, doll! He's gonna make me sleep in the bathtub!"

The Egyptian rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She gave him, and let him in the motel room. "But you have to keep your hands to yourself." She said, shutting the door behind him.

Mutt smiled, then relaxed onto the bed. He tore off his jacket and threw it onto the nearest chair.

Rhegan sauntered into the bathroom and took care of her needs. Luckily, the motel had at least one toothbrush and some shampoo and conditioner.

When Rhegan emerged from the bathroom, Mutt was still awake.

"Are you seriously going to sleep in your only clothes?" He asked.

The Egyptian looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Well, I was planning on going nude..."

"Don't let me interfere with your plans." Mutt joked, but then took off his undershirt. "Here, wear this." He said before tossing it to her.

Rhegan caught it, and smiled at him. "Thank you," She said before going back into the bathroom and changing. Luckily, the shirt was long on her.

Mutt whistled as she came out again, and she could see that he was now only dressed in boxers.

Rhegan shut the lights off and slid into bed next to Mutt. After only a few seconds, she felt his hand creep onto her hip. Quickly, she slapped it away and turned towards him.

"Look," She said harshly, towering over him. "That kiss meant _nothing_. I don't like you. Not even a smidge. I don't care if you like me. Hell, I don't care if you _love_ me. Just keep your hands _off_ me." The Egyptian commanded before turning the other way and shutting her eyes.


	8. Taken

As the first rays of morning light spilled over the horizon, Rhegan's eyes fluttered open. It took her a moment to realize where she was, then the sequence of events from the past day replayed through her head. Lazily, sat up and noticed that she had been lying on Mutt's chest. Gross.

"Morning, gorgeous." A cheery voice said, looking up at Rhegan. She glared at him with narrowed eyes, then swiftly planted a hard slap on his face. "Ow!" Mutt yelled, sitting up. "What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot where she hit him.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Take it like a man." She hissed at him, jumping out of the bed. Mutt watched her walk to the tiny bathroom to get changed. She walked out seconds later in her clothes. Rhegan threw his shirt back at him, then flipped the television on.

"So, when are we going to Luxor?" He asked casually once it switched to commercials.

Rhegan didn't turn to look at him. "Don't sound so eager; Cairo might be filled with tourists and fancy hotels, but Luxor isn't so fortunate. There are two kinds of cities in Egypt - the really fancy, rich kind, like Cairo, and the really kind, like Luxor." She said, then realized she hadn't answered his question. "Well, the crooks that put a bullet in my arm are probably still looking for me. We should stay here for a few days before heading out." She looked down at the blood that had seeped through her bandage and grimaced.

"Indy was here earlier this morning," Mutt announced, getting up from the bed and slipping on his shirt. Rhegan just nodded, watching a fuzzy rerun of 'I Love Lucy'. He was surprised they even showed American television shows in Egypt. "When are you going to put him in orbit?" He asked her.

She looked confused for a second, then looked up at him. "In orbit?" She echoed.

Mutt nodded, then realized that she didn't get his slang. "When are you going to tell him about what happened with Schreiber?" He corrected himself, pretending to watch the television.

Rhegan looked bashfully down at the ground. "I wasn't planning on telling him." She said, finally.

Mutt stepped forward and squatted down so that he was eye-to-eye with Rhegan. Her olive eyes poured deep into his soul – he felt like he was going to melt. "But you told me? You don't even like me?" He said, turning the statements into questions. She took a deep breath and exhaled; her breath was a sugary, fruity scent. Something he didn't expect from someone who hadn't brushed their teeth in a couple of days.

The Egyptian looked into Mutt's chocolate eyes, searching for something that would make her want to slap him. "I know," She replied, turning her head back to the television after she caught a hint of insincerity in his gaze.

Mutt huffed and stood back up, mad that his attempt at seducing Rhegan hadn't gone the way he had pictured it. With nothing to lose, he decided to try again.

"You know," He said, relaxing back onto the bed. "We are all alone… with nothing to do…"

"No." Rhegan said blandly, eyes still locked on the television screen.

Mutt ignored her. "…And the only person we know within mile is sleeping like a log…"

The Egyptian turned around in her seat to face Mutt. "I am _not _having sex with you." She said sternly, then stood up and slipped her sandals on. "I'm going for a walk." She said before leaving the motel room.

He thought about going after her, but decided to leave her alone. She needed time to think. After all, she just found out that she was going to live forever. Mutt pulled the covers over his head and tried to fall asleep again. He hadn't gotten much shut eye last night with Rhegan clinging tightly to his chest.

----------

Had the journey been days already? Wasn't it just a few minutes ago that she had received the news of her mother's untimely death? Time was flying by; each day that passed marked another chapter in her escapade with the Jones boys.

Rhegan counted her steps along the dirt road; she was at twenty-three, now. Traveling with Indiana and Mutt was adventurous enough, but now that she was running from an angry German man that wanted her dead? It was starting to become absolutely crazy.

Hearing a car's tires grinding on the rocky path behind her, Rhegan moved her track to the side of the road. Surprisingly, the mystery car didn't pass her, but she heard it park on the shoulder of the road.

The Egyptian spun around instinctively and laid her eyes on a long, black limousine. Stepping out of the back seat car were two burly men in suits, each wielding a gun.

Rhegan turned immediately and began running as fast as she could, fearing for the worst. Even though she knew what was coming, she was surprised by the loud bang of a gun and the instant pain that shot up and down her leg before she lost use of it and tumbled towards the ground.

----------

A booming gunshot woke Mutt up from his sleep. His eyes widened as he jumped out of bed and grabbed Rhegan's car keys off the end table, fearing for the worst. After sliding on shoes and running out the door Mutt met up with Indiana in the parking lot.

"Where's Rhegan?" The older man asked, running alongside his son.

Mutt gulped and jumped into the driver's seat of Rhegan's Sedan de Ville. "I don't know, but I guarantee she's bleeding." He dug the key into the ignition, and the expensive car roared to life. Quickly and skillfully, the young man pulled the car out of its parking space and zoomed off onto the road. He wasn't sure which way Rhegan had gone, but he had a gut feeling of where to go.

Pushing eighty, the two Jones came up on a black limo. Indiana gripped tightly on his revolver, and lowered the window.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Mutt contradicted, seeing his father's next move.

Indy turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "What's _your_ plan?" He asked rhetorically, then stuck his torso out the window.

"We don't even know that's them!" He heard Mutt call out the window. It was kind of hard to hear with the heavy winds blowing past his hair at eighty miles per hour.

Indiana ignored his son and aimed for the tires. He fired a shot, but missed by a distance.

"You could hurt Rhegan!" He continued, trying to drive straight. At the shot of the gun, the limousine sped up about 10 mph, but Mutt followed its speed. His eyes widened as a man rose out of the top of the black car and aimed his gun at the car. With one perfect strike, he hit their car's tire, causing the Sedan to swerve off to the right. Mutt tried to gain control of the car, but it quickly spun off the road.

Indy almost fell out of the window when the car veered off the road, hitting his head on the side of the car. When the vehicle went completely off the road and onto the dried grass that was out for miles, he was thrown violently out of the car, smacking his head hard against the pavement.

--------

Once she heard the first gunshot, Rhegan was in panic mode. What if they hit Indiana or Mutt? She started screaming, and clawing at the legs of the man that was halfway out of the top of the car. Strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her away from the man with the gun, but she didn't care. Being captured wasn't one of her favorite things to do.

"Calm the girl down!" A familiar German accent said, and the guard that was holding her back covered her mouth with his hand. She bit down hard on it, and began kicking at him. She could hardly see anything in the mess or make sense of what was happening, but the only she knew was to get out.

The man proved to be much stronger than her, squeezing her in his arms until she was out of breath.

"Let go of me, you bastard!" Rhegan said, pushing away from the man. He didn't listen, and she continued thrashing about.

The man that was out the window came back into the car, and sat in one of the seats. "They're gone."

At his words, Rhegan began to kick and scream even louder. The man that was holding her constricted her even harder, until she stopped yelling.

"Let her go, Klaus." Tobias said, and the man released her. She fell onto the floor, hitting her head against something hard.

She rubbed the spot where she hit it, and groaned. Rhegan sat up, relaxing into one of the seats, away from the men. After settling down, she could see that she was inside of a fancy limousine, with Tobias Schreiber sitting across from her, along with two guards.

He sighed, looking at the girl with a smirk on his face. "Hello, Miss Sahar. I see that you've lied to me." Schreiber said smugly.

"You'll never get away with this. Indy will kill you." The Egyptian grumbled, earning a laugh from the German.

He continued to smirk his hideous grin, staring at her. "I could have just killed you right then and there – in my office. Then your friends wouldn't be in danger, and you would be the only one that wounded up dead."

Rhegan growled at him, which only earned more laughs.

"You know, I'm kind of glad that your mother had a child. I made a mistake in killing her so early. Apparently, I must kill the last descendant _in _the temple. So, thank you Miss Sahar. You have helped me a lot." Schreiber said, sipping his wine. "Klaus, knock her out." He said in German to one of the guards, and before she could protest, she was smacked in the side of the head with a gun.

* * *

Like it? Please read and review! Let me know what you think.


End file.
